


Wax On, Wax Off

by salixbabylon



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: “You’re gonna want to lie still, or the wax isn’t going to go exactly where I want it to, and I reckon you might not like that so much.”Jared tries something new with Jensen.





	Wax On, Wax Off

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by [](http://okinay.livejournal.com/profile)[okinay](http://okinay.livejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://tularia.livejournal.com/profile)[tularia](http://tularia.livejournal.com/) for the beta-on-demand. :)

“Quit moving around,” Jensen says, crawling back onto the bed and perching on top of Jared, a shit-eating grin on his face and candles and lighter in his hands.

Jared rattles his cuffs against the bed frame in token protest, then shakes out his arms and shoulders, making a visible an effort to relax.

“Come on, Jay; you’re the one who wanted to try this.”

“I know, but… maybe I changed my mind. I can do that, can’t I?”

“You can, but you haven’t safe-worded,” Jensen shrugs, “so I’m gonna keep going until you do.”

“What, are we having a ‘scene’?” Jared asks, eyes wide and innocent.

“Absolutely. Call me ‘Master,’ damn it.”

“Screw you,” Jared snorts as he bucks his hips, trying to throw Jensen off.

“Now, now. Settle down, stallion. Good thing I cuffed your ankles too, huh?” Jensen says, smacking him on the shoulder. “You’re gonna want to lie still, or the wax isn’t going to go exactly where I want it to, and I reckon you might not like that so much.”

Jared sticks out his lip, pouting and trying not to laugh.

“Come on, now; the _real_ worst part of wax play is when it rips out your hair afterwards. We’ve both already been waxed baby-smooth, so you’re good.”

Jared shrugs, then shakes his head, then shrugs again. “I know. I just haven’t ever done this before and I don’t know how much it’s going to hurt.”

“Pussy.”

Jared scowls at him, flexing his arms, getting his pecs to jump impressively. “Shut up, boy,” he threatens, glaring at Jensen and licking his lips.

“Watch who you call ‘boy’, there, son – I ain’t the one who’s tied up, and I _am_ the one with the lighter.”

Damn it, why is Jensen always right? “Hm. Point.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

Jared gives him a skeptical look, but relaxes as Jensen sets the toys aside and runs his hands over Jared’s chest, leaning down and kissing him. The first kiss is kind of gentle, comforting. The second kiss gets down to business. Jensen’s lips pry his mouth open, insistent and demanding, and he’s making soft little noises in the back of his throat that are almost aggressive and drive Jared absolutely crazy.

By the time Jared is getting breathless and starting to pull at the cuffs without meaning to, wanting to touch Jensen, he’s rock-hard. Jen is working him up, grinding their bodies together, nuzzling over to the side of Jared’s neck and leaving hard sucking bites that make him gasp.

Jensen writhes purposefully, pressing their cocks together as he leans back and grins. “Yeah, that’s right, I know you’re gonna like this…”

Jared agrees. “Okay then. Get on with it,” he taunts.

Scowling, Jensen leans down and bites Jared’s nipple, hard. He yelps, but then sighs as Jensen’s teeth let go and suck instead. He repeats the process, nipping and biting, then sucking and using his tongue to soothe away the sting, building a delicious aching pleasure that hurts but feels awesome at the same time. He’s leaving marks, the kind that will show up tomorrow, but none in places that will be seen. Jared once confessed to getting a thrill out of seeing the dark, rose welts marking up his tan skin, and ever since then Jensen has done his best to oblige, leaving him with at least a couple marks on his torso or hips almost every time they have enough energy for anything creative.

Jared’s spent most of his adult sex life trying to be gentle with other people, and it’s kind of a thrill being manhandled by Jensen. Not having to hold back his strength – willingly giving it up - has helped him associate a sense of safety and security with the wrist and ankle cuffs. They gave him the freedom to fight back a little, let loose, really struggle and not hurt his partner, especially if they’re trying to top him.

With Jensen, the naughty sex games don’t have to be about self-control. They’re about someone else _taking_ control, and Jared has discovered that that’s a good thing, a _hot_ thing, and a fuck of a lot of fun. He can just relax and feel, let Jensen do what he wants – tease him, fucking him, hurt him a little. It’s all good.

As Jensen’s teeth tease and torment him, Jared lets himself get lost in the sensations – the pain sharp and hard, then dull and deep, in a way that makes his dick throb. It isn’t hurting anything that Jensen isn’t touching him there at all, but is nipping and nibbling his thighs, occasionally sucking almost too hard on his balls, or brushing against the head of his cock. Jared’s panting hard when he notices that Jensen has paused, smirking down at him. Once he has Jared’s attention, he sticks out his tongue and lightly runs it down his throbbing length. Jensen - evil fucker that he is - licks, just licks, not taking it into his mouth or giving Jared anything like what he needs.

“Jen… Please,” he whines.

Jensen laughs and scoots back up the bed, straddling him again as he grabs the candles. “You ready now?”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “If I’m good, I get a blowjob?”

“Yes, if you’re a good boy you get a blowjob,” Jensen agrees.

Still chuckling, Jared watches as Jensen flicks on the lighter, lights the candle, and lets it burn for a moment. The wick takes a second to catch, and he gets a little hypnotized watching the candle flame. The way the light picks out the shadows on Jensen’s face, the dips and plains of the muscles on his chest… It’s somewhere between beautiful and sexy, so that he isn’t actually paying attention to the candle when Jensen tips it over and a big fat drop of hot wax falls on his chest

He squeals of course, because he’s surprised. Jensen gives him an evil grin and releases two more drips in quick succession.

“Hmm. It’s no good if you can see what’s going to happen,” Jensen says, reaching over to the side, where Jared hadn’t even noticed the blindfold waiting.

“I didn’t agree to this.”

“You didn’t disagree either, and since you’re still flapping your lips, you’d better be grateful I’m not gagging you, too,” he says, sliding the fabric over Jared’s eyes.

Pretty soon, every muscle in his body is tense, waiting for the next drop. The burning wax falls at random intervals, each taking his breath away. It hurts - a burn hurts in that not-kidding-around way - but it’s still tolerable, somehow, because it feels naughty and sexy, and because Jensen is in control.

He’s panting and squirming when a wicked-hot drop lands on his inner arm, the soft flesh there so sensitive it makes him shout. “Fuck, Jen!”

“Yeah, I’m thinkin’ that’s a good idea,” Jensen growls, and Jared wishes he could see the expression on his face. But then there are two slicked up fingers probing at his asshole, lubing him up fast, and then Jensen’s pushing in and Jared is full of cock, covered in wax, aching, burning, and he hadn’t even noticed how fucking turned on he was until Jensen nudges against his prostate at the same time that he dribbles a little more hot wax below Jared’s belly button. There’s no way to describe that much pleasure and that _exact_ shock of pain, or any way to tell which one to pay more attention to. He almost wants Jensen to cover his dick with wax, unsure whether that would feel amazing or hurt like a motherfucker or both at the same time.

His hands are clenching and pulling at the bedframe and he’s making noises he really can’t help and he just wishes he could fucking _see_ Jensen.

“All right, you big baby. Damn, you’re a pushy bottom.” The words are teasing and harsh, but soothing hands remove the blindfold and then all Jared can see are Jensen’s eyes, wide and dark and aroused, and kind of impressed. Amazing.

“Can I fuck you now?”

“God yeah; please.” Jared digs his heels into the bed and lifts his hips, pushing back on Jensen’s dick until he’s snugged all the way in, deep, groaning, “Fuck yeah, do it.”

Jensen laughs, planting his hands on Jared’s chest and thrusts in hard. It doesn’t last very long – or at least, not as far as Jared can tell – because the next thing he knows, he’s so, so close. And Jensen, that fucking _bastard_ is picking at the hardened wax on his chest, ripping off what he can, and nevermind that there’s not very much hair left on his skin, it still fucking hurts. But Jensen’s angled his hips so that he’s not only fucking Jared, but Jared’s dick is caught between them, and he’s going to get off, he’s going to come, he’s going to do it soon.

“Yeah, Jay, come on then. Come for me. Do it.”

Jensen’s nails rip away a great big blob of wax near his nipple and that does it. He comes, all over the place it feels like, making a wet mess between their bellies, and then Jensen growls, hips jerking a few times before he collapses on top of Jared.

They breathe like that for a few minutes. Eventually Jensen eases out, grabs a towel, and cleans up most of the mess. Jared rattles the wrist and ankle cuffs meaningfully.

“Oh, I don’t think so, sweetheart. I’ve still gotta get the rest of that wax off of you,” he grins, as his fingers begin the torment all over again.

“I’ll get you for this,” Jared says.

Jensen grins so wide Jared can see almost all of his teeth. “I’m counting on it.”

~end~


End file.
